


The Sudden Romance

by Jeneral2885



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Season 1, Episode 5 "Deja Vu." Meg doesn't exit Harm's apartment that quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sudden Romance

_A short one, altering the end of the Season 1 Episode 5, “Déjà vu”._

 

**Harmon Rabb’s apartment**

**Sometime before 1000 local**

 

The rapping the door came just as Harm switched off his television. “It’s open!” he called in his normal voice.

 

“How many fingers?” the distinctive Texan accent said.

 

“Two,” Harm answered and the five foot eleven junior officer appeared in full. “Right. You're fit for duty, sir.”

 

Harm smiled, his hand bookmarking his book. “Is this test approved by the surgeon general?”

 

“Nope,” Lieutenant J.G. Meg Austin replied walking in. “Me. It's how I checked if my Aunt Ellie's hangover was over.” She settled herself down on a chair, laying her cover on the table.

 

“I take it your Aunt Ellie imbibed,” Harm commented.

 

“If you call tossing down bourbon with beer chasers imbibing,” Meg said, producing her signature smile. “In Texas we just call it doing shooters.”

 

“Help yourself,” Harm indicated to his coffee pot and Meg began to pour herself some. “Question,” she looked directly at her partner.

 

“As long as it's not personal.”

 

“Wouldn't do that, sir. Did you always think she might be the killer or did you start to trust her?   

 

Oh gee, Meg, you asked the million dollar question. “The only reason I'm not flying jets is because of my eyes,” Harm chose his reply carefully. “They test fine, but under certain conditions like landing on a carrier at night, forget it.”

 

“Night blindness?” Meg confirmed the words he didn’t want to say.

 

“There's a lot of things you're blind to,” Harm continued, still exaggerating and lying. “But you don't realise it until it's too late.” He gave a half smile, hoping that would satisfy her.

 

She smiled back and glancing at her watch, she announced, “I gotta run. Commander Lindsey wants me at the press conference at 10:00.”

 

“Let him take the credit.” As she moved towards his door, Harm rapidly thought then called out, “Meg. I didn't sleep with her.”

 

“I knew that, sir,” Meg said, then she re-entered his enclave. “Personal question sir?”

 

“How personal?” Harm said suddenly really curious.

 

“Do you fantasise about any other women, sir?”

 

“Meg...” He began and suddenly, she moved with lightning speed and sat down next to him. “Sir...”

 

“No need to start apologies, Meg,” Harm said as they faced each other, closer than they even had been before.

 

**JAG Press Room**

**1001 hours local**

 

“Lieutenant, what kept you?” Commander Theodore ‘Ted’ Lindsey shouted his junior JAG officer.

 

“Sorry sir, traffic,” she replied, panting not just from the run from the carpark.

 

“Well, you really should have started earlier. And fix your service belt will you? There’ll be the whole darn press corps.” Meg Austin did so, thankful that her temporary boss did not suspect what had happened.

 

THE END.


End file.
